


Culture Shock

by MercurialComet



Series: Jercy Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Betting Pool, Casual Swordfight, Cultural Differences, M/M, Playing Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Roman and Greek culture differences tend to trip Jason up. Especially when it comes to fighting.Based off this prompt:http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/169157203441/writing-prompt-dialogue





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet this was just to make sure my last update of 2017 wasn't smut, happy new years

Jason and Percy  were dueling in the arena, a quick practice for the two of them to keep their skills sharp over time. As the two kept up their dance, more and more people stopped to watch, because a sword fight between the two, even without powers like this one, was a great source of entertainment and unsolicited betting through the pool Annabeth ran.

 

The two males kept on fighting, ten minutes passed since their swords first struck, the notes of metal striking metal ringing throughout the camp and drawing even more attention from the camp. Jason struck, Percy parried, Percy slashed, Jason feinted, the two moving almost in sync, people cheering on the both of them.

 

Jason had managed to grab some form of the upper hand by knocking Riptide out of Percy’s hand after a strong block. As he moved to point his sword at Percy’s neck, the son of Poseidon quickly kicked up a cloud of sand, spraying it into his eyes. 

 

“Ah! Unfair!” Jason dropped his sword and immediately put a hand up to cover his eyes, using the air to stop Percy’s fist from meeting his face.

 

“Jason! You said no powers!” Percy didn’t even seem to flinch at the fact that he had thrown sand into the blond’s eyes. 

 

“Did I say it was okay to throw sand in people’s faces?” Jason was still rubbing at his eyes. The campers around them started to disperse, a few grumbling at the lack of any real conclusion, Nico happy that his bet payed off, walking away with pockets jingling.

 

“You didn’t not say it.” Percy defended, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

 

“But that’s not a defendable action!” JAson was starting to blink now. Percy sighed.

 

“Grace, look,” Percy began, with an air of having already said this countless times, maybe to younger demigods. “In Annabeth’s words:  _ ‘What’s the vital thing to remember in a duel?’ _ ”

 

Jason paused for a second, thinking back on his training with Lupa. “Honor?”

 

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ “Not getting killed.” _

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“That should make sense, right babe?” Percy walked over to his sword and picked it up before turning back around to Jason. “Biting, kicking, gouging.” He walked over to Jason and picked up his sword, putting it back in the son of Jupiter’s hands. “It’s all good.”

 

Jason looked confused and shocked. “But, that’s so underhanded.” He said, trying to figure out the logic behind this.

 

Percy shrugged. “Is it really so underhanded when monsters like Medusa exist?”

 

“But, I was trained to fight like a gentleman.”

 

Percy snorted. “Oh gods. Were you raised to die young too babe?” He planted a kiss on Jason’s cheek. “We’re just trying to live over here. Screw fighting like a gentleman, we’ll fight to live another day.” He walked back over to his side. “Want to have a round two?”

 

Jason looked at him and sighed, a lazy grin falling into place. “Sure. But this time, I’ll to fight try your way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on mercurialcomet.tumblr.com if you want me to write more, i'll take ideas


End file.
